


First Time

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, ig it's kinda fluffy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times can be a bit awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I was wondering if you could do one where it's Mark and Jack's first time having sex, like they're both virgins kinda thing, and it's really awkward but sweet at the same time.
> 
> I /may/ have gotten a little carried away with this. Oops.  
> Also, I guess I didn't make it that awkward or cute. I am such crapbag.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: kissing, fingering, anal sex.

It had started out like any other Friday. Waking up way too early to go to school and then sitting through a bunch of classes he honestly couldn’t care less about. He knew that if he didn’t pay attention now and get good grades, it would probably come back and bite him in the ass; but could you _blame him_? Who the _hell_ is going to need Calculus in their every day life?

It was his last class of the day and he yawned for what felt like the fifty-eighth time. He looked at the clock; five minutes left. He tapped his fingers impatiently against his desk, getting a few death glares from people in front of him.

The end of the day meant he got to go home. It _also_ meant that he’d get to hang out with Jack. It was basically ritual by now; meet up at Mark’s car and drive to one of their houses, depending on what weekend it was.

Mark sighed, a small smile forming on his face. He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky to befriend and even _date_ the obnoxious, charming and adorable Irishman. He thought back to the day they met, which just so happened to be Jack’s first day of school.

* * *

 

_Mark sighed as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the day. He waved goodbye to his friends and quickly turned down the hall, roughly bumping into someone. “Shit, I’m so sorry.” He looked up, his eyes meeting those of a green haired boy._

_The boy smiled, waving him off. “S’fine.” Mark was slightly taken aback by his Irish accent and found himself quickly getting lost in his icy blue eyes. “Uh, you okay?” He asked, bringing Mark back to reality._

_“Y-yeah, m’fine. Why?”_

_He gave a cheeky grin. “You were just… Starin’ at me.” Mark’s face turned red and the other giggled softly. “I’m Sean, but call me Jack.” He held out his hand, offering for Mark to shake it._

_The American cleared his throat, nodding as he shook Jack’s hand. “I’m Mark.” They stood there for awhile, just continuously shaking hands and watching each other. Once Mark realized that he still had quite a firm grasp on the other, he turned an even darker shade of red and dropped his hand. “It, uh. Was nice meeting you?” It came out as more of a question and he smacked himself internally._

_Jack chuckled, nodding his head slowly. “Yeah, you too.” He gave Mark a warm smile. “Hey, could you help me find room 201?”_

_“Right this way.”_

* * *

 

Mark startled slightly as he heard the bell ring. He smiled, quickly getting up and basically running to his car.

* * *

 

“I fuckin’ _hate_ History. Do they honestly think I give a flyin’ fuck about shit that happened, like, a million years ago?” Jack complained, flopping back on Mark’s bed in frustration.

Mark chuckled, patting his boyfriend’s thigh sweetly. A devilish grin then grew on his lips and his hand slowly slid up higher on Jack’s leg. The Irishman gave a pleased sigh before closing his eyes.

He soon felt the bed sink beside him and he opened his eyes, head turning to see Mark’s arm. He followed the limb, his eyes worshipping toned muscles and smooth skin. He hummed as Mark’s lips lightly pressed against his own. The kiss soon became deeper, becoming heated within seconds. Jack’s hand reached up and grabbed a hold of Mark’s strong arm, his nails softly digging into the flesh. Mark growled at the delicious pain, taking Jack’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging.

“F-fuck,” Jack gasped, his fingers tightening around Mark’s bicep. He could feel Mark’s smug smile against his lips and he wrapped his free hand around the back of Mark’s neck, pulling him down into a rough kiss. Their teeth clanked rather harshly, but neither could really care when their clothed erections were rubbing against each other so perfectly.

Impatience got the better of Mark and one of his hands slid under Jack’s shirt, pulling a surprised whimper from the Irishman. “I want you,” Mark muttered against Jack’s slightly parted lips and all Jack could do was stare up at Mark and nod.

Their shirts were quickly discarded and lips were pressing against exposed skin almost immediately. Mark bit down on one of Jack’s collarbones, causing the Irishman to whine and tug at Mark’s red hair (which Jack had convinced him to dye). The American continued leaving dark purple lovebites on Jack’s pale skin as his hands began to slide Jack’s jeans off. He lifted his hips, allowing Mark to remove his jeans and also causing his now less-clothed cock to grind against Mark’s stomach. Jack groaned and bit his lip.

“Mark,” Jack started, panting slightly. “D’ya know what yer doin’?” His accent had become thicker with lust and Mark couldn’t stop himself from placing a passionate kiss to his lover’s kiss-swollen lips.

“Not exactly,” he admitted sheepishly. “But tell me to stop if you don’t like it or I hurt you, okay?” Jack nodded and swallowed thickly. Mark gave him an encouraging smile and went back to leaving lovebites that wouldn’t fade for weeks.

* * *

 

Jack couldn’t help but stare at Mark’s naked body. He wanted to memorize every line and curve, but he knew it would take hours. Defined muscles ran along his tanned skin and Jack’s mouth watered. He snapped back into reality when he heard Mark speak. “Lube?”

The Irishman swallowed again. “Nightstand.” Mark was quick to grab the lube and spread a large amount onto three of his fingers.

“Lie back, baby,” Mark whispered as he kissed lovingly at Jack’s sensitive neck. Jack nodded, lying down on the bed and wiggling his hips to get more comfortable. Mark chuckled and made his way between Jack’s legs. “God, you’re beautiful.” He planted a sweet kiss to Jack’s inner thigh and the Irishman felt his chest well up with affection. “Are you ready?” Jack let out a shaky breath and nodded his head.

Mark slowly ran his finger around Jack’s hole before he pushed it in even slower. Jack bit his lip; it wasn’t painful, really. Just a bit uncomfortable. Mark’s eyes flicked up to meet his lover’s, then quickly looked back down. Once his first finger was all the way in, he began slowly thrusting it. Jack sighed shakily and laid his head back against the pillows. He just needed to distract himself, if only to calm his nerves.

His head shot forward as he felt Mark add a second finger. Mark stopped immediately, looking up at Jack with concern in his eyes. “You okay?”

Jack nodded, taking a deep breath. “Y-yeah. Jus’ surprised me.” Mark nodded, his eyes falling again as his fingers slowly worked Jack open. He began thrusting, gently scissoring his fingers apart and making Jack let out a long whimper.

Mark’s free hand came up to rub soothingly at Jack’s thigh. “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you, Jack. You know that.” Jack nodded and closed his eyes. He knew that Mark would never intentionally hurt him, and that made him smile. Mark cleared his throat, causing Jack’s eyes to open again as he looked down at him. “I-is it okay if I add another?”

Jack swallowed thickly and hesitantly nodded his consent. Mark oh-so-slowly added a third finger and Jack groaned. Mark watched as his boyfriend’s face contorted. “Are you all right?” He began rubbing Jack’s thigh, again.

“Keep movin’. It hurts more when you stop.” Mark leisurely continued thrusting his fingers into Jack, glancing up at him to make sure he was okay. “I think yer supposed’ta crook yer fingers.”

Mark looked up at him as he pushed in, again. “Like this?” He curved his fingers upwards, pulling out quickly and causing Jack to buck his hips.

“Fuck, y- _yes_ , like th-that!” Mark wore a smug grin as he continued with the movement, loving to watch Jack as he fell apart before him. Jack writhed under Mark’s touch, his hips bucking on their own and his mouth nearly fully open. “M-Mark, ‘m gonna cum…” Mark stopped, looking up at Jack as he slowly pulled his fingers out. Jack bit at his lip as he watched.

Mark quickly grabbed the lube again, coating his cock in the substance before he lined up with Jack’s entrance. Without a word, he slowly thrust into his lover. He squeezed his eyes shut as his mouth dropped open; he was nearly overwhelmed by how tight Jack was. He stilled, not wanting to hurt Jack but also not wanting to cum immediately.

“M-ove.” That was all it took for Mark to start thrusting into Jack. The Irishman threw his head back and clawed at the sheets. Sure, Mark’s thrusts were sloppy and uneven, but Jack didn’t really care about that when he felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

With every awkward thrust, the head of Mark’s cock brushed against Jack’s sweet-spot, making him nearly cum right then and there. He bit his lip, hoping to distract himself from the glorious pleasure that was coursing through him.

Mark wasn’t exactly sure what to do with his hands, so he opted for grabbing onto the backs of Jack’s knees and hiking his legs over his hips. The sudden change of angle had Jack seeing stars as he bucked back against Mark and came with a chant of the other’s name.

Seeing Jack unravel beneath him was enough to send Mark over the edge. He felt the familiar bubbling in his stomach and with a few more uneven thrusts, the American was cumming inside of his lover with a shout of his given name.

* * *

 

The two laid beside each other in bed, bodies sweaty and breath irregular. Jack swallowed, turning his head to look at Mark. “All I can say is…” He looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head. “Wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
